


Anything For a Turtle

by Mafalda_Fan_183



Series: Even Mutants need doctors [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Fan_183/pseuds/Mafalda_Fan_183
Summary: Broken. Yep, it was definitely broken. Neither he nor his brothers had ever got injured this badly before.Mikey was just about to panic.“Relax Mikey.” Donatello said, calmly as he could given the pain. “I’ll figure something out.”“What? You can’t operate on yourself.” Raph protested.“Yeah, well, what choice do I have?”“Wait! I have an idea. I have a friend, a veterinarian.”





	Anything For a Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> My name comes from the book "Unbreakable Girl: A Name Must be Earned" please check it out!

Broken. Yep, it was definitely broken. Neither he nor his brothers had ever got injured this badly before.

Mikey was just about to panic.

“Relax Mikey.” Donatello said, calmly as he could given the pain. “I’ll figure something out.”

“What? You can’t operate on yourself.” Raph protested. 

“Yeah, well, what choice do I have?”

“Wait! I have an idea. I have a friend, a veterinarian.”

“April, no. We can’t risk telling anyone. Besides not every vet can operate on a turtle.” Donatello rolled his eyes.

“No, no. He’s a reptile vet! He works late nights at the rescue and rehab center just outside of town. I’ve known him since forever!”

“No, April.” Donnie said sternly, then let out a grunt of pain.

“He’s got painkillers.” April teased.

Donnie sighed. “Fine. But I think we should make sure we can trust him first.”

“Deal.”

“We’re coming too.” Raph insisted.

Donnie rolled his eyes. “Yeah? And pust more of us at risk?”

Raph sighed. “Fine. But we’ll be watching. Call us if something goes wrong.”

April smiled, and nodded.

… 

“Hey, Doctor Ken.”

Ken chuckled at the formal ‘Doctor’ and his first name, not looking up from his papers. “Hey, April.”

“So I need a favor.”

Ken sighed, and smiled slightly. “If it’s another cat I already told you-”

“No, no… It’s a turtle this time.”

Ken looked up. “Really?” He sounded excited. Then he noticed the person standing next to April. He wore a long trench coat with the collar popped up, and a hat. He was staring at the floor, hiding his face.

“April, is everything okay?” Ken asked, reaching around for something to defend her with.

April looked towards Donnie and back to Ken, and realized the problem. “Oh, no! He’s with me, everything is fine.”

“Okay..” He didn’t sound convinced.

“And, it kinda has to be a secret.”

Ken folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. “Is someone abusing this turtle? Because you know I have to report that.”

“No! No it’s not like that.. Uh, you know the mutants that keep popping up.”

“Oh yeah! This nice guy who runs a puppy rescue nearby is a capybara now. Random, huh?”

“Well, this turtle is..”

Ken’s loud gasp cut her off. “No way! Where is it…”

“Ken, Ken, calm down. You can’t experiment on him.”

“You think I would do that? Of course not!” Ken sounded genuinely offended. 

April sighed. “Okay, but I need you to keep it all a secret.”

Ken nodded. “So is he the one in the weird, and very suspicious, costume?”

“Yeah.” April said, bashful.

Ken sighed. He stood and walked around his desk. “Alright. Come with me.”

“Thank you!” April hugged him.

Ken laughed, ruffling her hair. “It’s no trouble, really.” He turned away, April and Donnie in toe. “Honestly, I’m just glad you stopped bringing me mammals.”

“That kitten was sick! And besides, you helped her fine.” April protested. 

“What happened to him? Wait, can he speak?” Ken asked as he unlocked the examination room.

“Yes I can.” Donnie said, calmly as he could manage.

“This is so cool!” Ken spoke aloud. He then cleared his throat. “Right in here.” He flipped on the light. “You may want to take of that coat now.” He suggested. 

As Donnie removed his coat, Ken was barely contain his excitement. “Wow! Have you always been a turtle? Or were you mutated into one? What’s your favorite color? Do you….”

April cleared her throat loudly.

“Oh right.” Ken blushed. “What, uh, seems to be the problem?”

Donnie sat on the examination table. “My arm, I think it’s broken.”

“Ah. Any pain?”

“Yes.” 

“Alright.” Ken pushed a small step ladder over to one of the cabinets. He climbed a few steps and grabbed a vial and a syringe from one of the shelves. “Any allergies to any medications?”

“I, I’m not sure.” Donnie replied.

“Okay.” 

Ken removed the red cap from the vial and the safety cap from the needle. He punched the needle in and drew out the medicine. “This is a local anesthetic. It might hurt him for a moment but it will numb the pain in his arm.” Ken spoke to April, mostly out of habit of not being able to talk to his patient. 

He walked over to Donnie and quickly administered the local anesthetic. 

Donnie shuddered slightly. Ken usually would try and comfort the animal with baby talk, but decided not to. He didn’t want to upset the mutant.

“Okay that should help in a few minutes. April can you hand me the..” He was cut off when april handed him the thick, x-ray protective vest. “Oh, yes this. Thank you.”

“I take it you are here often, April.” Donnie commented.

“That’s probably your doing.” Ken butted in.

“What?”

“Well, a few months ago she became very interested in learning from me. I wasn’t sure why. I guess you’re why.”

“I had no idea.”

“It’s nice to have an extra hand, even if she only works with turtles. Have any metal on you?” 

Donnie nodded. 

“Think you can take it off with your one arm?”

“I’ll help.” April offered.

“Thanks.” Donnie muttered as he began undoing his ‘battle shell’. April was quick to place it on the nearby counter.

The vet draped the thick x-ray blanket over Donnie’s torso. “What’s his name?”

“His name is Donnie.” Donnie deadpanned.

Ken chuckled nervously. “Sorry, I’m not used to my patients being able to answer my questions.” He grabbed a thick board from the table. “Can you lay back, please?” Donnie compiled.”This might hurt so bare with me.” Ken was clumsy when talking to his patient, normally he would just ask the human questions. He lifted Donnie’s arm and placed the black board under it. Donnie grimace with the pain. “Sorry.” Ken smiled.

“It’s fine.” Donnie replied simply.

Ken moved the x-ray machine so that it was pointed at donnie’s arm. “Usually I have to x-ray the entire turtle.” He joked to himself. “Alright, April come with me.”

Donnie almost sat up with his protest. “What? Where is she going?”

“To the other room with me. I can’t activate the machine from here and the radiation isn’t good for her.”

“Sorry Donnie.” April said. “I’ll be back though.” She promised.

“Oh, and stay still as you can Donnie.”

Donnie nodded. As they left, he stared up at the ceiling. The machine began to make noises, but Donnie ignored it. The only other human he had really interacted with up to this point was April. This new guy seemed nice, but the concern he had about being experimented on was still in the back of his mind. 

Within moments, April was back in the room.

“Where’s the vet?” Donnie asked, noticing that he didn’t follow.

“He’s sending the images to the tablet. Should only take a moment.”

“He seems… Curious I guess would be the word?”

April chuckled. “He loves reptiles. And, he’s never gotten to speak with one before. I’m honestly surprised that he’s being so calm about this.” She then saw the questioning stare he was giving her. “Trust me, this is calm.”

Donnie laughed slightly. “I wouldn’t want to see him excited.”

Ken walked back into the room, tablet in hand. “So Ap… Donnie” He corrected. “Were you born a turtle, or mutate into one?”

April spoke through gritted teeth. “Ken!”

“What? This time it’s actually important!”

“Born.”

“So. Cool!”

April raised an eyebrow.

Ken cleared his throat. “That should make this a little easier.” He pulled up a chair to display the x-rays to his patient. He zoomed in on the break. “Your radius bone has been split in half.”

“Ooo is that bad?” April asked, looking at the screen.

Ken laughed. “Any broken bone is bad, but this is a relatively clean break. That means there aren’t any tiny pieces to pick out.” He put down the tablet. “Unfortunately, uh, Donnie, I’m going to have to set it before I can put a cast on.”

Donnie nodded. “Do what you have to.”

“Man, being able to talk to my patients is so convenient! Usually they don’t understand what's going on and all they know is that I’m hurting them, so I must be bad.” He chuckled, pulling a chair towards the table. “Just another reason human doctors have it easy.” He grabbed Donnie’s wrist gently. “Sorry about this.” He said as he twisted the arm to set the bone.

Donnie groaned in discomfort, thankful for the anesthetic.

“Alright, now we have to x-ray it again to make sure it’s in place.”

…

“Aaand.. Done.” Ken had fashioned a makeshift sling since, traditionally, vets didn’t have them.

“Thank you.” Donnie spoke, honest rather than the typical sarcastic tone.

Ken shrugged. “Anything for a reptile in need.” He walked over to the counter, clear jars filled with things lined the back of it. “One more thing.” He placed a finger on his chin in thought. “Carnivorous, hunter, swimmer…” He grabbed one of the jars. “This should do.” He took out a handful of little brown circles.

“Uh, what are these?” Donnie asked as the vet placed them into his hands.

“Turtle treats! My other patients love them!”

Donnie was skeptical. But, ever the curious one, he ate one of the treats anyway.

It was delicious.

Ken chuckled. “Good, huh? I make em myself!” He turned once again to the cabinets.

“Delicious!”

Ken pulled out a small bottle and placed two pills inside. He then wrote a note on a slip of paper.

“These two should last until you fill his prescription in the morning. I’m sorry, that’s all I can spare.”

April took the pills and the perception. “You’ve done more than enough.”

“Remember to use our pharmacy, you should be able to get a small discount there.” He turned to his patient. “And Donnie, remember, the cast can’t get wet, don’t use that arm, and be careful. Come back in two weeks, both of you.”

…

Finally. Finally Raph spotted them walking out of the clinic. He wanted to charge in there several times, being held back by his brothers.

They jumped down, landing in front of them.

“Are you okay, Don?” Mikey asked immediately.

Donnie nodded. “April was right. He’s a pretty nice vet.”

Raph rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so sure about that, Don. He hasn’t had the opportunity to tell…”

April’s phone began to ring. “Sorry guys, hold on.” She glanced at her phone. “It’s Doctor Ken!” She answered, placing it on speaker. “Hello?”

“Hey April, bad news.”

“Oh no.” Mikey said. 

“Okay so I know no one can know about Donnie, but I just remembered, and I swear I really didn’t remember until now, there are security cameras everywhere in here! I already went to the main computer and changed flash drives, and I thought maybe you could do something with the one of your… Friend.”

“Okay! I’ll be right there!” She quickly hung up the phone and began walking quickly back to the clinic.

“Oh he forgot? How convenient!” Leo said.

April sighed. “If he says he forgot, then he forgot. That’s why he’s giving it to us now.”

“Still, I should double check that it has the right recordings.”

April rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

“Why doesn't he just get rid of it himself?” Mikey asked.

“He probably wants to be extra sure.” April replied.

Their attention was caught at the sound of something being dropped.

“Great.” Donnie rolled his eyes. “Just when I thought the day couldn’t get any better.”

It was Ken. He decided to leave the shop and try to meet April halfway. He dropped his umbrella when he realized that there were more. More turtles!

“Ken?”

Ken quickly scrambled to pick up his umbrella. “Sorry I just didn’t.. Wow! There are more of you?”

Raph sighed. “Great.”

“You should all come by for a check up sometime! I can make sure you’re all… You know, healthy..” 

“Ken, you don’t have to do that. Besides, wouldn’t that be expensive?”

Ken shook his head. “Not if I didn’t give any medicines. I can just do the checkups for free. You know, off the clock and all.”

“Aww!” Mikey said. “How sweet!”

“Don’t ‘aww’ at him, Mikey! We don’t know if he can be trusted.”

April turned back to stare at Raph, but turned back when she heard Ken sigh. “I guess that’s fair.” He put his hand in his jacket pocket, the turtles readied for a fight. “But maybe this could be a start?” He pulled out the flash drive and offered it to April.

“Thank you.” She smiled.

“Anything for a turtle.”


End file.
